<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheesecake by dreamism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477083">Cheesecake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamism/pseuds/dreamism'>dreamism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inspired by Music, M/M, inspired by mingyu's video, literally just pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamism/pseuds/dreamism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love isn't meant to be put under the spotlight, but their hidden moments will forever be captured in their hearts. For now, holding hands while roaming the streets of New York is enough.</p><p>(basically just me being so disgustingly soft over minwon after mingyu editing to 'fire on fire')</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheesecake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for best reading experience, listen to 'fire on fire' by sam smith and watch mingyu's video ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe it's 'cause I got a little bit older </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe it's all that I've been through </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'd like to think it's how you lean on my shoulder </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And how I see myself with you </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rustling city is covered in a layer of white. The thin layer so smooth it almost seems unreal, softly crunching under their footsteps. The city lights luminate the streets, reminding them they’re still in the busy streets of New York. </p><p>It feels weird to be walking freely through the streets, almost as if they’re just like any other person out at night, letting the cold winter wind blow in their faces, treading the streets with no particular destination. </p><p>They’ve already explored a bit during the day, filming for their documentary and taking cool shots of each other as they tour around the city. Mingyu was excited to go back to the pizza place they had gone to a year ago, this time bringing Wonwoo along to let him try it out. Wonwoo just smiled softly as he watched Mingyu talk animatedly on the car ride there and watched him, being the kind-hearted soul he is, give out slices of pizza to the whole crew with them. </p><p>New York at night feels a bit different, maybe because it’s just the two of them walking through the streets now.</p><p>No more cameras, no managers, no extra eyes on them, just Mingyu and Wonwoo. </p><p>They’re waiting at the stop light, Mingyu holding Wonwoo close, as if the world will harm him if he loosens his hold. They’re hands are linked together, Mingyu’s warm ones warming up Wonwoo’s cold fingertips. It’s not something they can do everyday, which makes them cherish the chance even more. It’s sad that they can’t do what other couples do in broad daylight, but they wouldn’t trade their lives for anything, even if it means only being able to sneak small moments like this when the world isn’t watching. </p><p>“Are you cold?” Mingyu’s warm breath brushes Wonwoo’s ear. “We can head back if you want.”</p><p>“No, it’s ok,” Wonwoo answers, a shudder rushing through his body giving him away.</p><p>Mingyu chuckles at his failed lie, pulling their intertwined hands closer to him and stuffing them into his pocket. </p><p>“Better?” Mingyu looks over to Wonwoo, rosy cheeks inviting his lips over to leave a kiss, which he does, earning him a light slap on the chest by Wonwoo’s other sweater paw.</p><p>Despite the growing blush on his cheek, Wonwoo still looks over to Mingyu to give him a reassuring nod. He thinks his body is just naturally colder than everyone else since he’s always the first one to get cold out of all the members, but now with Mingyu always holding him close and making sure he’s warm, he doesn’t mind the cold as much anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They stop by a bakery on their way back to the hotel, to which they can only blame Mingyu for bringing up how New York cheesecake is famous and making Wonwoo start to crave it. So here they are, stepping into a bakery thirty minutes before closing just to buy a slice of cheesecake. Wonwoo goes to get a table for them while Mingyu walks up to the girl at the cashier to order.</p><p>Mingyu settles on ordering just a classic cheesecake for the two of them to share since it’s already late and he knows how Wonwoo’s stomach sometimes gets upset from not being able to digest properly before going to sleep.</p><p>“Here’s your cheesecake,” the girl says as she slides the plate over the counter. “And here’s some warm honey lemon tea. Your boyfriend looks cold,” she adds on, giving Mingyu a knowing look and glancing behind him. </p><p>Mingyu’s a bit taken aback, but looks to where the girl was looking to see Wonwoo sitting at the table by the window, right under the heater but he still has his hands clutched close to his chest, rubbing them together to keep warm. </p><p>“It’s on the house,” the girl says again, giving him a warm smile, before going back to the cash register.</p><p>“O-Oh, thank you,” Mingyu gives her a court nod. It’s the first time someone other than their friends and family addressed Wonwoo as <em> his boyfriend </em>. Given their circumstances, they rarely use that term, so to hear it now sounds foreign, but he figures he likes the sound of it. And hopefully one day, it’ll be more than that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don't say a word </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But still, you take my breath and steal the things I know </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There you go, saving me from out of the cold </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They’ve been in America for nearly a month now, back to back concerts and then photoshoots for their coming album. It’s been a fun and rewarding few weeks, but everyone’s excited to pack up and go home now. </p><p>Wonwoo’s cleaning out their hotel closet to pack everything into their shared suitcase when he hears music playing from the room. Mingyu has been editing here and there when they have time in their schedule, but he always had earphones on so Wonwoo didn’t know which song he picked. </p><p>He walks back to the room and is just about to ask Mingyu what song it is when he sees Mingyu holding a phone up to his laptop screen. Wonwoo sees him recording so he keeps quiet and tiptoes over to see the screen. He watches the clips they took together in New York flowing gracefully to the melody of the music. He makes a mental note to ask Mingyu about the song as he goes back to packing his clothes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Can’t sleep?” Mingyu’s voice rumbles through his chest, softly against Wonwoo’s back.</p><p>“Hmm,” Wonwoo hums, turning over in Mingyu’s arms to face him. The moonlight peeking through the curtains creates a glow on Mingyu’s face, the shadows perfectly sculpting his features. Wonwoo moves his hand out from under the covers to brush the strands of hair out of Mingyu’s face.</p><p>“What’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours?” Mingyu leans over to place a gentle peck on the older’s forehead.</p><p>“Nothing much,” Wonwoo replies, leaning forward to bury his face against Mingyu’s neck, taking a deep breath of the calming warmth. “It’s been a while since we’ve been like this.”</p><p>“What do you mean it’s been a while? Have I not snuck into your bed enough times back in the dorms?” Mingyu giggles from the tickling breath on his neck, so he hooks his chin on Wonwoo’s head to keep him in place. </p><p>“No,” Wonwoo whines, giving Mingyu a slap on his arm that’s traveling a bit too low down his waist for his liking since they still have an early plane to catch tomorrow. “I mean like <em> this </em>. Not having to worry too much about how we act in public. Strolling around just like everyone else. All of that. It’s nice.”</p><p>“Yup, definitely nice to be able to act like a normal couple for once,” Mingyu agrees, tightening his arms around Wonwoo. He knows the older gets cold easily during the winter, especially in hotels since he doesn’t have his heating pad on the bed. Although it breaks his heart to see Wonwoo shiver from the cold, he secretly likes it because Wonwoo always ends up cuddling even closer to him. They rarely show it in public since he knows Wonwoo isn’t the type to be big on PDA, but he knows Wonwoo’s still a sucker for cuddles and kisses. </p><p>Another shiver runs down Wonwoo’s spine, so he scoots even closer to the warm body in front of him, pressing his cold feet against warm legs and sliding his hands up Mingyu’s shirt to warm them up, causing Mingyu to suck in his breath from the intruding cold. </p><p>“Thanks for being my personal heater,” Wonwoo’s voice muffled against the younger’s chest. </p><p>“Wow, I’m being used,” Mingyu cries dramatically, earning a small laugh from Wonwoo and a light kiss placed on his exposed collarbone as another silent ‘thank you’. </p><p>They stay tangled like that in a comfortable silence for who knows how long. Mingyu figures Wonwoo is already comfortable in this position and most likely already asleep. He leaves one last kiss on the top of the older’s head and closes his eyes too. </p><p>“Goodnight, Gyu.” Mingyu catches the soft voice just as he’s about to fall asleep.</p><p>“Goodnight, baby,” he whispers back. “Sleep tight.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fire on fire would normally kill us </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But this much desire, together, we're winners </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Some of the members are in the studio and some went out earlier, leaving Mingyu alone in the apartment. He’s sitting on the couch scrolling through Weverse, seeing fans asking for some photos from him. He flips through his camera roll, searching for some good selfies, when he sees the recording he took months ago, he almost forgot he even took it. He doesn’t even notice the smile that creeps up on his face as he watches the unfinished edit, memories flooding back into his mind as the lyrics go straight to his heart. It’s already nearing fall, yet the winter memories playback in his head like it was just yesterday. They’ve been spending a lot of time together at home these days since the conditions don’t allow them to go out much, but nothing compares to the freedom of holding hands and wandering the streets of a busy city. </p><p>He’s already settled in bed with a book in his hand, <em> Wonwoo’s </em> book to be exact, when he hears the apartment door code click. From the sound of the footsteps he can tell it’s Wonwoo who just came back from the studio. </p><p>The room’s door softly opens and he’s just about to say something but is stopped by a weight that crawls on top of him. </p><p>“You uploaded it,” Wonwoo's voice sounding more like a statement than a question.</p><p>“Yeah, figured it’s nice to give a little teaser for the fans,” Mingyu says as he closes the book and places it back on the nightstand. </p><p>“You can see my reflection,” Wonwoo complains, propping himself up on Mingyu’s chest. </p><p>“Hmm?” Mingyu looks back at Wonwoo in confusion. </p><p>“In the video,” Wonwoo states. “For a second when your screen goes dark, you can see me there.”</p><p>“Well, you know where else you are?” Mingyu asks with a playful glint in his eyes, met with Wonwoo’s confused look. He takes the older’s hand in his and brings it up to his chest, placing Wonwoo’s palm right over his heart. “Right here.” </p><p>They stare at each other for a minute before Wonwoo can’t hold it in anymore and bumps his forehead against Mingyu’s chest. </p><p>“You are so cheesy, oh my God,” Wonwoo giggles into Mingyu’s shirt.</p><p>“Just my love for you, babe,” Mingyu teases more as he tickles Wonwoo’s sides, making him admit defeat.</p><p>“Ok, that’s enough. Time for me to shower,” Wonwoo says, escaping to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You smell good,” Mingyu sniffs around Wonwoo’s freshly blow dried hair, sneaking small kisses on his cheek while he’s at it. </p><p>“It’s your shampoo, dumb dumb, mine ran out,” Wonwoo says, rolling his eyes, knowing Mingyu is just playing dumb. He’s wearing Mingyu’s hoodie too, of course he’s going to smell like him.</p><p>“Good. Keep using mine.” </p><p>Wonwoo knows Mingyu has a thing for him using his stuff. He sees the look in Mingyu’s eyes whenever he wears the younger’s clothes. He likes it too, he likes being completely engulfed in the lingering smell of Mingyu’s body wash and cologne. The clothes are a bit loose on him but it makes him feel comforted. </p><p>It’s always amazing to see how different they dress when they go to sleep. Even in September, when Wonwoo feels like the weather is starting to get cooler, Mingyu still sleeps shirtless or with a thin t-shirt and boxers. While Wonwoo, on the other hand, likes to be cozied up in a big sweatshirt, usually Mingyu’s. And it isn’t any different today as they’re cuddled on Mingyu’s bed after showering. Mingyu’s leaning against his headboard with Wonwoo in his lap as he softly strokes through Wonwoo’s hair.</p><p>“Why did you choose that song?” Wonwoo’s voice brings him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Fire on Fire?” Mingyu thinks for a bit. He’s not too sure why he went with this song, he just heard it when he was browsing through playlists and it just stood out to him. He asked Vernon about the lyrics and everything just clicked. The emotions, the story, the feelings, everything just fit so perfectly. </p><p>Wonwoo was just expecting an answer like ‘because it sounds nice’ but he shifts himself to be facing Mingyu’s serious face.</p><p>“Because you and me,” Mingyu starts, leaving a kiss on Wonwoo’s parted lips. “Baby, we’re fire on fire.”</p><p>Without any more explanation, Wonwoo gets it. They <em> are </em> fire on fire. Their burning passion and desire for everything that they do, and for each other. Their love wasn’t expected. It started out small and they were scared it would burn, but they made it work. They’re in it for the long run. It’s scary and it’s dangerous, but their love is too strong to burn out. </p><p>No words needed, their many years together has allowed them to understand each other with just one look. </p><p>Wonwoo tilts his head up to press a lingering kiss on Mingyu’s lips. A kiss that holds a thousand words and years worth of love. </p><p>Just as Wonwoo is about to pull away, Mingyu chases after the soft lips and takes them back in. Swiping his tongue along Wonwoo’s bottom lip, teasing it to ask for permission to enter. His warm hands slide down the older’s back and under the hoodie. He draws slow circles against Wonwoo’s smooth skin, giving his waist a soft squeeze to elicit a quiet moan, allowing for his tongue to finally slide in the warm cavern. He feels slender fingers tangling in his hair, gently pulling him to angle his head for a deeper kiss.</p><p>Wonwoo feels the large hands inch its way closer to the waistband of his sweatpants, eventually dipping in and shamelessly massaging his ass. He can feel the growing hardness press against his ass as he teasing rolls his hips, stopping the movement halfway to make Mingyu groan. </p><p>He chuckles at the younger's eagerness and slides one hand down to meet the hot length, causing Mingyu to bring his hips up to meet the hand that’s now pumping him up and down.</p><p>“Do you have anywhere to be tomorrow morning?” Mingyu asks, swollen lips still brushing against Wonwoo’s. </p><p>“Shouldn’t you have asked before you started this?” Wonwoo breathes out, trying to catch his breath from the kiss. </p><p>“I’m gonna take that as a ‘no’ then,” Mingyu says, already pressing kisses against Wonwoo’s neck, right at the spot that he knows makes the older weak. </p><p>“You’re lucky I already finished writing my part with Coups hyung today.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s already way into the night by the time they’re cleaned up and back in bed again, with Mingyu in just his boxers and Wonwoo in a clean hoodie now since Mingyu decided it would be hot to see Wonwoo in his hoodie while they fucked. But he’s going to have to remember to wash it before anyone else sees the obvious white stains on Mingyu’s favorite hoodie. </p><p>Since the apartment arrangements changed, the two of them now share a room with each their own bed, but more often than not, they are always in one bed together. </p><p>Mingyu feels the weight of Wonwoo’s head on his chest, grounding him to reality and reminding him everything is so real. The even breath against his chest has become a rhythm he has grown used to falling asleep to. </p><p>“Goodnight, baby,” Mingyu whispers against the soft hair, still smelling like his shampoo. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And look in my eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You are perfection, my only direction </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's fire on fire </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>